Trading Cards
The Trading Cards are made by The Upper Deck Company in conjunction with HiT Entertainment. Entitled Thomas & Friends Sodor Adventures Collectipak, the 18-card set includes stickers, tattoos, and pop-up cards of the most popular characters from Thomas and Friends. Previous to this series, Gullane had released a 100 card set in 2002. 2002 Cards Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Flying Scotsman * Neil * Wilbert * Lady * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Mavis * D199 * The Diesel * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert * Derek * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * The Chinese Dragon * Troublesome Trucks * Catherine * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Godred * Wilfred * Culdee * Lord Harry * Rex * Bert * Mike * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * Caroline * George * Thumper * Butch * Lorry 1 * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Harold * Bulstrode * Tiger Moth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Conductor * Boulder Trivia * D199 is incorrectly depicted with a Co-Co wheel arrangement whilst Daisy is given a Co-Bo wheel arrangement. * Mike and Rex are incorrectly depicted as 4-8-2's, and Bert is depicted as a 2-10-2. * Mike is depicted with no front coupling. * Neil is depicted with no eyebrows. * Peter Sam is depicted with green wheels. Adventure Cards * Thomas, Percy and Cranky * Thomas, James and Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas and Bertie * Edward and Gordon * Thomas and Terence * Thomas, Percy and The Chinese Dragon * Duck and Troublesome Truck * Rheneas and Duncan * Toby and Harold * Rusty and Boulder * Thomas and Gordon * Bertie and Bulgy * Sir Handel and Duke * Mavis and Toby * James and Trevor * Tiger Moth and Sir Topham Hatt * Henry and Terence * BoCo and Edward * Donald and Douglas * Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt Foil Cards * Thomas * James * Percy * Lady * Diesel 10 2010 Cards Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tidmouth Sheds Gallery 2002 Trading Cards File:ThomasTradingCard.png|Thomas File:EdwardTradingCard.png|Edward File:HenryTradingCard.png|Henry File:GordonTradingCard.png|Gordon File:JamesTradingCard.png|James File:PercyTradingCard.png|Percy File:TobyTradingCard.png|Toby File:DuckTradingCard.png|Duck File:DonaldTradingCard.png|Donald File:DouglasTradingCard.png|Douglas File:OliverTradingCard.png|Oliver File:BillTradingCard.png|Bill File:BenTradingCard.png|Ben File:StepneyTradingCard.png|Stepney File:FlyingScotsmanTradingCard.png|Flying Scotsman File:NeilTradingCard.png|Neil File:WilbertTradingCard.png|Wilbert File:LadyTradingCard.png|Lady File:DieselTradingCard.png|Diesel File:BocoTradingCard.png|BoCo File:DaisyTradingCard.png|Daisy File:MavisTradingCard.png|Mavis File:TheDieselTradingCard.png|The Diesel File:D199TradingCard.png|D199 File:IronArryTradingCard.png|Iron 'Arry File:IronBertTradingCard.png|Iron Bert File:DerekTradingCard.png|Derek File:Diesel10TradingCard.png|Diesel 10 File:SplatterTradingCard.png|Splatter File:DodgeTradingCard.png|Dodge File:SkarloeyTradingCard.png|Skarloey File:RheneasTradingCard.png|Rheneas File:SirHandelTradingCard.png|Sir Handel File:PeterSamTradingCard.png|Peter Sam File:RustyTradingCard.png|Rusty File:DuncanTradingCard.png|Duncan File:DukeTradingCard.png|Duke File:SmudgerTradingCard.png|Smudger File:BertramTradingCard.png|Bertram File:IvoHughTradingCard.png|Ivo Hugh File:MikeTradingCard.png|Mike File:RexTradingCard.png|Rex File:BertTradingCard.png|Bert File:GodredTradingCard.png|Godred File:WilfredTradingCard.png|Wilfred File:CuldeeTradingCard.png|Culdee File:LordHarryTradingCard.png|Lord Harry File:AnnieTradingCard.png|Annie File:ClarabelTradingCard.png|Clarabel File:HenriettaTradingCard.png|Henrietta File:TroublesomeTrucksTradingCard.png|Troublesome Trucks File:ToadTradingCard.png|Toad File:ChineseDragonTradingCard.png|The Chinese Dragon File:ScrufferyTradingCard.png|S.C. Ruffey File:OldSlowCoachTradingCard.png|Old Slow Coach File:CatherineTradingCard.png|Catherine File:BertieTradingCard.png|Bertie File:TerenceTradingCard.png|Terence File:TrevorTradingCard.png|Trevor File:BuglyTradingCard.png|Bulgy File:GeorgeTradingCard.png|George File:CarolineTradingCard.png|Caroline File:ButchTradingCard.png|Butch File:Lory1TradingCard.png|Lorry 1 File:Lorry2TradingCard.png|Lorry 2 File:Lorry3TradingCard.png|Lorry 3 File:ThumperTradingCard.png|Thumper File:HaroldTradingCard.png|Harold File:BulstrodeTradingCard.png|Bulstrode File:CrankyTradingCard.png|Cranky File:TigerMothTradingCard.png|Tiger Moth File:SirTophamHattTradingCard.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:LadyHattTradingCard.png|Lady Hatt File:TheConductorTradingCard.png|The Conductor File:BoulderTradingCard.png|Boulder File:ThomasAndFriends2002TradingCardsCollectorsAlbum.jpg|Collector's album ThomasTradingCardsSirHandel&Duke.png|Sir Handel and Duke The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPercycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryMollyCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryStanleycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomasattheBrokenBridgeCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomasFlyingOvertheCanyonCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryWelcometoGreatWatertonCard.jpg File:ThomasAndFriendsTheGreatDiscoveryTradingCardsAdvert.jpg|Advertisement 2010 Cards File:ThomasTradingCard.jpg|Thomas (first version) File:ThomasTradingCard2.jpg|Thomas (second version) File:SirTophamHattTradingCard.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:VictorCard.jpg|Victor Category:Merchandise